hotwheelsbattleforce5fandomcom-20200214-history
Zemerik
Zemerik is the leader of the Sark and one of the main antagonists of the first season alongside with Captain Kalus. He is the one of the few sark who can speak as well as Zug, Tors-10 and Zorax. Biography Zemerik, Zug, and the Zurk were built by Krytus and his army to aid in his conquest of the Blue Sentient planet. He turned on Krytus and his team, imprisoned them, and conquered the Red Sentient planet with ease. Sage worked with Zemerik for a brief time before his plans turned to world domination. Later on, he met Vert Wheeler, the first member of the Battle Force 5, in a Battle Zone and sent his lieutenant, Zug, after him. Vert, however, escaped back to Earth. Three Zurk followed him through the portal, but Agura Ibaden, Stanford Isaac Rhodes, Zoom Takazumi and Sherman and Spinner Cortez helped him destroy them. Zemerik watched these events from the Sark Homeworld and declared that he had a new planet to conquer. Zemerik, Battle Force 5, and the Vandals had several battles in season one. In Axis of Evil, Zemerik proposes an alliance with Captain Kalus and his Vandals. Kalus reluctantly accepts, but secretly plans to betray Zemerik. The two armies manage to get to Earth, locking Battle Force 5 in the Battle Zone. Zug used a drill to break into the battle key vault, but Battle Force 5 catch up to and confront the Zurk. Sage tries to destroy the Battle Keys, but they end up binding together and opening a new portal. All the sark and vandals are pulled in other than Zemerik and Kalus. Kalus pushes Zemerik in, but the sark uses his whip to pull Kalus in. On the Blue Sentient Planet, Zemerik teams up with Battle Force 5 to escape. The sark destroys the vandals by blowing up the bridge they were driving across to get to him. Returning to the power station, Zemerik sees Praxion freeing Krytus. He distracts the red sentient so that the Battle Force 5 can escape. However, he does not escape in time, and is captured by Krytus. When the sark fails to provide valuable information to Krytus, the sentient kills Zug, and then beheads Zemerik. Zemerik, however, even as a disembodied head, is able to repair himself and Zug. Later in the episode ''The Blue Tide'', ''Zemerik tricks Battle force 5 into helping him infiltrate a factory zone, so that he can rebuild the Zurk army. Demonstrating his army's power on Kytren, Zemerik dispatches the `Zug Force`, a team of Zurk identicle to Zug driving modified Zendrills, however the Battle Force 5 are able to destroy them. Zug then destroys the control panel and the two return to the Sark Homeworld, leaving the Sark to defeat the Battle Force 5. However, the Battle Force make the factory create red sark, and allow the blues and reds to wipe each out. In the episode ''Get Zemerik, Zemerik and Zug attempt to escape Krytus and his team by heading into the Toborian Badlands. Zug is critically damaged by an ion storm. In a last effort to protect Zemerik, he offers his power core. Zemerik accepts the gift, also promising Zug he would return for him, his loyal and faithful friend. After this, Zemerik is captured by the Alpha Sark, who infect him with the Alpha Code. Later, Battle Force 5 extract the command codes from the infected Zemerik, only to realize that the codes were corrupt as well. While they fled to Earth, Krytus was given the chance to kill Zemerik, and without hesitation, drove his blade through Zemerik. In his dying words, Zemerik forgives Krytus. In response, Krytus throws a lifeless Zemerik off the ledge, into a pile of scrapped Sark. It is there that the Zorax awakens the infected Zemerik after bringing him back to life. Neither Zemerik nor Zug are seen again. Later on, during the events of Full Revolution, Spinner successfully manages to remember Zemerik about his old self, thus making him break free from the Alpha Code. He decides to kill Zorax and later on tries to make a deal with Kromulax, but he is thrown and blasted by Kromulax and is left to die. However, he survives the blast and eventually finds Zug. He gives him a power core and as result he awakes. Zemerik says that they have a lot of work to do and they drive off into the distance. Personality Zemerik is shown to be impatient and have a short temper. He has a deep hatred to the Vandals, battle force 5 and Krytus. However he will on occasion work with his enemies in order to achieve a greater goal like in axis of evil he worked with the vandals in order to break into the battle force 5 vault, and has worked with battle force 5 to escape the blue sentient homeworld and to defeat Krytus. Zemerik has also been shown to be treatcherous such as when he betrayed Krytus in The Crimson One and when he lied to Battle force 5 to create a new sark army in The Blue Tide. Despite being a cruel dictator Zemerik is not without his heroic side such as when he attacked Krytus in order to help battle force 5 escape. Relationships *Zug: Zug is Zemerik's extremely loyal right hand robot. Zemerik is trusting towards Zug and always has him nearby. Zemerik can sometimes be impatient with Zug but in the end he still views him as a very loyal friend, as seen in Get Zemerik, when it is shown that he genuinely cared about him. *Vert: Vert has had an up and down relationship with him. Zemerik is initially Battle Force 5's enemy and fought against them many times in the first season. In the second season, however, he decides to ally with Battle Force 5 to combat Krytus and his team, but after the events of The Blue Tide, he betrays them. *Krytus: Zemerik was created by Krytus, who is eventually betrayed by his own creation. Vehicles * Zelix His vehicle is the Zelix, which can deploy blades made from dark matter and project an Electro-Whip similar to his own. Category:Sark Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Full Revolution Characters